


An interesting discovery.

by Dark_Bear_Observation



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bear_Observation/pseuds/Dark_Bear_Observation
Summary: A human terrifies all of Thra.
Relationships: Skeksis/reader, mystics/reader, urru/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A rumor spread throughout Thra that in the thickest and densest forest area, where hardly any sunlight came. There lived a tall, biped, corpulent silhouette, but with a soft and pleasant voice. Some gelflings theorized that it was a spirit, who cared for this area, others said it was a violent cold-blooded monster, others thought it was just a myth or the imagination of scary gelflings, plus it served as a good excuse for children More naughty will not enter the forest to get lost, or it also served very well to scare children, like a bedtime story.  
  
Everything was going well so far, until the alert was given that this "silhouette" came out of his "cave".  
  
The "silhouette" was described as a being completely covered with earth and moss, and a long and outstanding vegetation that imitated the hair. They could admit that this was good camouflage.  
  
No one, absolutely no one could see or identify the face of this creature, but some fearful described it as a demonic, black and deformed face. It went from being called the creature as "the black face".  


  
_Thra was trembling with fear._

  
  
Concern came timidly to the castle, as some skeksis repeatedly heard the same story from their soldiers and servants, speaking with some anxiety.  
  
The skeksis were immediately interested (and some, who would never admit it, were scared), and sent their hunter on a hunt for this mysterious being.  
  
Days, weeks passed, and not a word from the hunter, or the gelflings, or the podlings.

  
  
_Thra was silent._

  
  
The skeksis felt the true terror.

  
The emperors of Thra thought that the beast was stronger than all known Thra, they even thought that the creature had eaten it in one bite.  
  
SkekSo was unable to sleep at night peacefully and suffered from constant insomnia, as he admitted to his court that he had recurring nightmares and dreamed that the beast ate him alive.  
  
SkekSil desperately gossiped at his servants, desperate to get any information from them.  
  
SkekVar began to put on more armor than normal and always carried spare swords and knives as he feared that it was not enough to defeat the beast.  
  
SkekZok obsessively sought to create a new ritual to protect the castle, or at least, them, as he said that "the black face" was a magical being and stronger than them, and that, literally said by him, was death.  
  
SkekAyuk did not eat as often. He was trying not to eat much, since he believed that the beast would eat him if he was fat. It would be a delight.  
  
SkekLach barely left her room, always saying, "I'm more protected here than out there."  
  
SkekEkt tried to put on the lightest clothes, so that she could have time and be quick to escape. Although of course, without losing the glamor.  
  
SkekOk feared being alone in the library, as he said that sometimes, at night, by candlelight, he would see the monster, looking at it, waiting for it. Since then, he always had guards to protect him, although some escaped.  
  
SkekTek was the most paranoid of all skeksis. he hardly slept, he didn't eat. She had anxiety, sometimes there were times when he collapsed to the ground, because his fear put on jellies. He also became obsessed with walls: he was glued to the walls of the castle corridors. Some even feared that he would merge with him.

  
  
_Thra was scared._

"What if SkekMal is dead?" The Emperor asked in a whisper.  
  
"What if "the black face" was killed him?" The Ritual Master questioned.  
  
"What if he ate it!?" The Ornamentalist was frightened.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped at these words.  
  
The room fell into unpleasant silence, although no one dared make any noise.  
  
Suddenly they heard sounds. They still did not know where they came from. The sounds were increasing in volume and they identified that they came from the corridors, due to the echo they produced, and also, they realized that they were voices. The voices were approaching without haste, growling, whistling.  
  
Silence.  
  
The door to the throne room abruptly opened.  
  
SkekMal was limping, grunting in pain. His breathing was heavy and ragged, sometimes saying a curse. The court realized he was carrying something large on his shoulders, wrapped in a dirty cloth bag of dirt, or so it was supposed to be. The Hunter dropped the bag to the ground abruptly, and something inside this bag gasped. Then he removed the cloth cape.  
  
When taking it out, his eyes met a biped shape, full of moss and vegetation...

  
  
_The mother Aughra._

  
  
It was "the black face". The literal embodiment of death.  
  
"Here is your damn beast, my lord." SkekMal bowed to his emperor. As he bowed, he gasped and caught his back, in pain.  
  
"That happens to be asshole, damn skull." The bipedal figure snapped.  
  
The beast rose with difficulty, whimpering in pain, and turned toward the court.  
  
The figure was huge.  
  
The Skeksis screwed up in fear.  
  
"Thra's mother..." The General spoke, slowly opening his beak.  
  
"What the..." The monster looked at them. She/He rubbed his eyes, looked at them again. She/He removed some of his "hair" from her/his face. She/He was dumbfounded.  
  
"I shouldn't have eaten that mushroom in the forest I found..." thought "the black face".  
  
No one could say a single word, in order to remain in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"But what slags are these?!" The beast spoke with indignation "Are these really the 'emperors'?! I imagined something else! Damn, they cheated me!" She/He raised her/his arms and returned them to his siege as a sign of bad humor. Then her/his gaze went to the hunter: "And why did I allow myself to be submissive to you?" She/He spoke with a hint of poison in her/his voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Finally someone spoke, and it was the Emperor. SkekSo tried to be in a stoic and calm posture, although inside it was a total disaster.  
  
"Who am I? I am your nightmare if you don't tell me what you want from me." Acidly snapped "the black face".  
  
"My lord, shall I kill him?" SkekMal asked, although "the black face" glared at him.  
  
SkekSil approached the emperor and whispered in his ear: "Emperor, the beast is angry. Why don't we calm it down?"  
  
"And why is that, SkekSil?"

"He is an emotional being, which is why SkekSil noticed, my dear Emperor. SkekSil thinks it might be better if we give him 'shelter and food'. He would calm down and relax. What do you think, my emperor?"  
  
"He can escape!"  
  
"SkekSil doesn't think this, my Lord. Look at him, he's barely standing and breathing, I doubt he wants to run. Hmmm?"  
  
"And when it gets stronger?"  
  
"He will be lost in the castle, especially we have the guard and the hunter. There is no need to panic, my Lord." SkekSil moved away from SkekSo, and returned to his place.  
  
"Guard! Take him to the bathroom! The podlings will wash him! And find him some clothes! The biggest one there is!"  
  
"Hey, and where did all that kindness come from out of nowhere?" Sarcasm stopped the "walking moss", and moved toward the gelfling soldiers, who trembled with every step she/he took.  
  
After all, the beast disappeared, closing the door behind her/him.  
  
They all gasped and relaxed in unison.  
  
"How lucky he didn't eat us!" SkekAyuk spoke happily first.  
  
"And why did it cost you so much to catch him, SkekMal?" He spoke angrily at the Ritual Master.  
  
"Do you know how quick and cunning they were? He was constantly changing his location, damn it."  
  
"Interesting..." SkekTek raised his claw to his beak, intrigued and thoughtful at SkekMal's remarks.


	2. Embarrassing situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human never imagined that he/she would have this situation while bathing.

The bath wasn't the best of the best, even uncomfortable, in a way. It was uncomfortable when little beings tried to wash a monstrous being: monstrously tall. This was something like washing a wild lion, not knowing whether he ate today or not.

The human felt very uncomfortable, so much so that he/she had to ask them to leave only the necessary clothes, and a towel, if any, of course. The small beings who spoke in a strange language, pointed to the distance some bottles, in various forms and with strange liquids. When they opened them, they smelled good.

"Could it be the liquid soap?" the humanoid wondered mentally, grabbing a bottle containing a green, pineapple-scented liquid. It seemed strange to him, remembering the world he/she was in. He/She just shrugged. It has been a long time since HE/she had a decent shower, so let's take the opportunity, right?

The bath was quiet, uninterrupted, relaxing. After having cleaned all the dirt from his/her body, he/she started to wait for the little ones to at least bring a towel, but time passed and time passed, and they still didn't come. The "black face" got fed up, and decided to simply put on the old and dirty clothes he/she had, it would be disgusting, of course, but at least he/she wouldn't die of hyporthermia being in the bath with the water getting colder and colder as time went. The horror was when the human realized that the little creatures had taken his/her clothes without him/her noticing.

"Oh shit... Now what do I do? I get out of the bathtub naked and then walk around the castle so everyone can see my 'beauties'? Huston, I'm in trouble." He/She became visibly irritated. Perhaps the little creatures did not want to go in for obvious reasons, or were they simply really looking for the biggest towel and clothes in the castle? He/She simply could not believe that such an embarrassing situation was happening.

He/She also didn't want to lose his/her dignity by going around the castle naked. Horrible and barbaric for his/her taste.

  
The water was cold, and the human was visibly shaking.

  
"Do I go out or do I not go out?" He/She questioned himself/herself, recalling Shakespeare's famous phrase: _'to be or not to be?'_.

"Fuck it all, if no one came all this time, they'll never come, argh! I hate my life!" He/She came out of the bath, feeling very exposed to the world, as if He/she was born naked into the world, saying 'hello!'. The air was also cold, which made the situation worse. He/She walked around the closets, brightening them up and possibly looking for something to cover himself/herself. But to his/her disappointment, all he/she could find were bottles and brushes and possibly other strange things of beauty that he/she could not describe in his/her own words. 

A muffled scream was heard. He/She turned his/her head in the direction of the voice. The tall human turned red: a little creature came in, with a towel, barely holding it in his two tiny hands, and on top of it was a smooth cloth, possibly the clothes. 

"THROW EVERYTHING ON THE GROUND AND GET OUT OF HERE!" The dwarf creature carried out his/her order; he threw everything to the ground, closed the door and the little being's steps were heard, running.

"JUST SAY TO SOMEONE OR YOU WILL SEE MY TRUE-" He/She paused, then went on: "MY TRUE ANGER, MORTAL!"

That's it, he/she lost a little dignity today.

  
He/She sighed, and simply decided to dry off and put his/her clothes on, making his/her whole face red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny situation that occurred to me, don't ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it when it was late in the morning, don't ask.  
> I apologize if it is misspelled in English, it just isn't my first language, but, hey, I tried.


End file.
